


When In Paris

by Darren_Loveeer



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darren_Loveeer/pseuds/Darren_Loveeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren y Chris hacen una entrevista y sesión de fotos en París, la ciudad del amor. Ninguno de los dos contaba con llevar la parte del "amor" al corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When In Paris](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/55711) by CrissColferLove. 



Estaban en Paris. La Ciudad del Amor. El lugar más romántico del planeta. Pero estaban ahí para hacer una entrevista, no para disfrutar del escenario y definitivamente no para enamorarse. La que precisamente era la razón de que Chris no podía creer su predicamento. Miró de reojo a la almohada de rizos oscuros junto a él y se preguntó cómo habían llegado ahí, a esta situación. También se preguntó por qué no le molestaba que las cosas se fueran a poner locas muy pronto. Se preguntó también cómo podía ser que su corazón estuviera completamente feliz, a pesar de que las cosas se fueran a poner locas muy pronto. Él no tenía una respuesta.

**. . .**

Darren saludó a Chris cuando lo vio en el pasillo. Darren iba tarde. Se había dormido y luego corrió rápidamente al lugar de la entrevista. Chris estaba a tiempo, lo que no era una sorpresa.

— ¿Se dieron cuenta de que se me hizo tarde? —Darren preguntó, deteniéndose frente a Chris, que tenía la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios.

— No, —le dijo a Darren.— Están en espera, por lo que se supone que nosotros también tendremos que esperar.

— Bien, —Darren murmuró, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo en busca de su teléfono. Lo sacó y lo apagó, porque no quería que sonara durante la entrevista.— ¿Cómo te está tratando París?

Chris se rió entre dientes.— Bien, —le dijo a Darren.— Me dirigiré a Cannes para el festival de cine en un par de días.

— Ah, —dijo Darren, asintiendo con la cabeza.— Por eso es que se creó esta entrevista.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Chris preguntó.

— Asuntos familiares, —le informó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo, pero no era incómodo. Para este momento, Chris era sin duda uno de los mejores amigos de Darren y el silencio era cómodo. Esperaron hasta que una señora apareció por una puerta y los llevó dentro para comenzar la entrevista.

**. . .**

La entrevista comenzó muy simple. Les hicieron las preguntas de rigor (¿Cómo ha sido la respuesta para ustedes dos? ¿Tienen un montón de fans diciéndoles que esta relación los ha ayudado?). Hasta que la mujer preguntó de lo que hacían fuera del guión. Se sintieron un poco incómodos, pero mantuvieron la calma.

— Bueno, a veces hay que llenar los vacíos, ¿sabes? —Chris le dijo, con una sonrisa.— El hecho de que no esté en el papel no significa que no esté ahí.

— Cierto, —Darren intervino.— Si vamos a representar a una pareja, tenemos que hacer cosas de pareja.

— ¿Hablan entre ustedes de lo que van a improvisar en las escenas?

Chris y Darren intercambiaron una mirada.

— Por lo general no, —Darren respondió.— A veces simplemente... —él continuó y tomó la mano de Chris,— tomo su mano, o le dedico una mirada de amor.

Los ojos de la mujer se fueron hacia Chris a continuación, instándolo a añadir algo a lo que Darren había dicho.

— Exactamente, —fue todo lo que dijo Chris, para sorpresa de Darren.

Chris tosió en voz baja, consciente de los dedos de Darren aún entrelazados con los suyos. Ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento para soltarse.

— ¿Y ustedes dos son buenos amigos? Eso tiene que hacerlo más fácil, ¿verdad?

— Absolutamente, —dijo Darren, al instante.

Chris hizo un comentario acerca de ambos siendo nerds y cómo les gustaban las mismas cosas. Darren asintió y sonrió mientras hablaba.

— Sí, y eso sin duda hace las cosas más sencillas, —dijo Darren una vez que Chris hubo terminado.— Es fácil actuar como si estuviera enamorado de él.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Darren se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Él abrió la boca por un momento, luego la cerró. No podía echarse para atrás ahora, la gente haría suposiciones.  _Suposiciones que son verdaderas_ , su mente le dijo. Él negó con la cabeza y esperó a la siguiente pregunta.

La mano de Chris estaba sudando en la de Darren, que jugaba distraídamente con sus dedos. ¿Si Chris retiraba su mano del agarre de Darren, se vería mal? ¿Empezaría la gente a rumorar que no se agradaban? ¿Que habían tenido algún tipo de pelea? Chris mantuvo la mano exactamente donde estaba.

— Hablemos sobre el episodio, "The First Time", —dijo la mujer, mirando a su tarjeta.— ¿Cómo fue eso para ustedes?

— Obviamente, fue una escena muy bonita y conmovedora, —Darren habló.— Fue genial, porque no todos los días se puede ver a dos adolescentes gays perder su virginidad en la pantalla.

— Hemos tenido un montón de buenos comentarios, —agregó Chris.— Por supuesto, hemos tenido malas críticas, también, pero cuando estás haciendo algo que ayuda a tantas personas, las cosas malas no parecen importantes.

Ellos hicieron algunos comentarios más sobre críticas y mensajes que habían recibido de adolescentes diciéndoles lo agradecidos que estaban de ver esta relación.

— ¿Y cómo fue el rodaje de ese episodio? —la dama preguntó.— Me refiero a que, como ustedes han dicho, no habíamos visto algo así antes, por lo que debió haber un montón de presión sobre ustedes. ¿Fue algo difícil de filmar, por ser tan íntimo?

Chris se echó a reír.— ¡Yo estaba aterrorizado! —respondió, algo que había dicho cientos de veces antes, porque era cierto.

— Estaba nervioso, por supuesto, —Darren dijo,— porque es algo grande, pero Chris y yo hemos tenido mucha práctica juntos.

Los ojos de Chris se agrandaron. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Darren? Chris apartó su mano de la de Darren, por fin y le dio un codazo suavemente. Darren miró hacia sus manos, dándose cuenta con claridad de lo que había dicho.

— Quiero decir, sólo en ese episodio, tuvimos una escena en el coche, donde tuvimos que besarnos muchísimo y... revolcarnos, —dijo Darren, con la esperanza de resolverlo.— Tuvimos que hacer un montón de tomas, así que se hace más fácil a medida que avanzamos.

Pasaron por el resto de la entrevista sin demasiadas equivocaciones y cuando la cámara estuvo apagada, se abrieron camino a los vestuarios donde tuvieron que prepararse para la sesión de fotos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Chris siseó, mientras esperaban a que llegaran las personas que los arreglarían.

— No quise que sonara como sonó, —le dijo Darren.— Estará bien, la gente va a inventar de todas formas.

Darren no estaba seguro de que serían invenciones. Últimamente, no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía exactamente, pero había algo...

— ¿Podemos tratar de no hacer que la sesión de fotos parezca como que estamos ocultando algún tipo de secreto? —Preguntó Chris, sacándolo de su ensueño.

— Claro, —dijo Darren.— Por supuesto, podemos hacer eso.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y los estilistas llegaron. La sonrisa de Darren desapareció en el momento en que Chris miró hacia otro lado. El problema era que él sí estaba escondiendo un secreto, ¿y en cuanto a decirle a Chris que definitivamente podía hacer que se viera como si no? Bueno, él no estaba seguro de que eso fuera posible.


	2. Chapter 2

En la sesión de fotos se suponía que actuarían como Kurt y Blaine. Ya habían hecho una sesión así antes, pero había sido hace mucho tiempo atrás. Se colocaron juntos en el fondo blanco y esperaron las instrucciones.

— Estos pantalones son ridículamente ajustados, —murmuró Chris.

Darren no pudo evitar echar una mirada. Se rió para cubrir sus ojos curiosos.

— Habría pensado que para este punto, ya estarías acostumbrado.

— Tener toda la mitad inferior aplastada hasta la muerte no es algo a lo que simplemente te acostumbras, Darren.

Tenían ya unas cuantas fotos tomadas de ambos de pie uno al lado del otro, y las cosas progresaron a partir de ahí. Se tomaron de las manos y actuaron de manera tonta y compartieron miradas amorosas. Y luego, el estado de ánimo cambió.

Los brazos de Darren estaban alrededor de su cintura y lo miraba de esa manera tonta en que Blaine siempre miraba a Kurt. Chris decidió seguirle el juego y devolverle la sonrisa. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a Darren como si fuera la cosa más bella del mundo. Si era honesto, no era algo difícil de hacer.

Le siguió la corriente, sonriendo y riendo y coqueteando con los ojos.

Y entonces sucedió.

**. . .**

Él no pretendía que sucediera. Era sólo que Chris tenía esos _ojos_ y esos _labios_ y esa _cara_ y Darren no pudo decidir _no_ hacerlo. Se habían besado anteriormente en numerosas ocasiones, por supuesto. Era parte de su trabajo, algo que simplemente era. Pero Darren no estaba seguro que esta vez era como las demás. De hecho, estaba más que seguro que definitivamente no era como las otras veces.

Su corazón latía alocadamente en su pecho, sus manos temblaban y se sentía un poco mareado. Los brazos de Chris estaban envueltos alrededor de su cuello, y Darren tenía sus manos firmemente colocadas en las caderas de Chris, sus dedos presionaban suavemente contra su piel. Y entonces la lengua de Chris se coló en la boca de Darren y sus ojos se cerraros mientras jadeaba suavemente contra sus labios, y Darren no quería que terminara. Quería seguir adelante para siempre, porque cuando terminara, probablemente tendrían que hablar acerca de ello.

Desafortunadamente, Chris, siendo el chico sensible, rompió primero el beso. Dio un paso atrás, con los ojos desorientados. Dejó salir un pequeño carraspeo y evitó la mirada de Darren, quien aturdido, alzó la mirada y miró la cámara.

_Mierda._

**. . .**

Chris quería matarlo. Quería empujarlo contra la pared y reclamarle para saber exactamente lo que había estado pensando al hacer lo que había hecho. Por otra parte, había otras cosas que podía hacer después de empujar a Darren contra una pared...

Chris negó con la cabeza, tratando de liberar su mente de esos pensamientos. Miró al fotógrafo para ver su reacción a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba jugueteando con su cámara, sin mirarlo a él o a Darren. Chris quería mirar a Darren, para preguntarle si estaba loco, pero él no se atrevía a hacerlo, por varias razones.

Una de ellas era que él había sentido algo durante el beso, algo que no debería haber sentido. Por supuesto, él siempre había sabido que Darren era atractivo, pero no se había sentido alguna vez... _así_. Otra razón -y no estaba orgulloso de admitirlo, incluso para sí mismo- era que tenía miedo de que Darren no lo hubiera sentido. Chris odiaba sentirse así.

Por último, el fotógrafo los miró y sonrió.

— ¡Excelente!, les dijo.— ¡Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos justo aquí!

— Fantástico, —Darren murmuró.

— Genial, —dijo Chris, sin convicción.— Simplemente genial.

**. . .**

Para el momento en que Darren dejó su camerino, Chris había desaparecido de la vista. Darren suspiró, deseando haber hablado con él primero. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar a Chris es París? Tenían que hablar. No podía dejarlo así. Si lo hacían, regresarían a la filmación y las cosas se pondrían tensas y afectaría a sus personajes. Además, Darren no quería arruinar una buena y perfecta amistad por sentimientos que se suponía que no debía tener.

Regresó a su propio hotel y se sentó en la cama, mirando por la ventana, tratando de hacer funcionar a su mente, pero seguía a la deriva. Él gimió y se recostó contra las almohadas. Supuso que podría llamar a Chris. ¿Le contestaría?

Chris estaba probablemente muy enojado con él. _¿Podríamos tratar de no hacer que la sesión de fotos parezca como que estamos ocultando algún tipo de secreto?_ Aquellas habían sido las palabras exactas de Chris y Darren habían hecho exactamente lo contrario de lo que Chris había querido.

Suspiró de nuevo, frustrado consigo mismo, luego tomó su teléfono y llamó a Chris. No podía ser malo llamar, ¿verdad?

**. . .**

_Llamada entrante: Darren._

Chris rodó los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior y dejó que la llamada fuera directo al buzón de voz. No estaba seguro de qué decirle a Darren, no todavía. Cuando la llamada terminó, se sintió decepcionado, lo que era estúpido, él la había dejado ir al buzón de voz a propósito. Luego sostuvo el teléfono en su regazo, deseando que sonara de nuevo, porque si lo hacía, significaría que Darren no se estaba dando por vencido con él.

El teléfono no sonó otra vez.

**. . .**

Darren tenía una llamada telefónica que hacer. Era el momento.

**. . .**

Chris suspiró y trató de mirar algo de TV, pero nada le interesó. Su mente estaba ocupada con otras cosas. ¿Cómo es que todo se había puesto patas arriba en cuestión de segundos?

. . .

Darrren colgó el teléfono, recomponiéndose, empezó a escribir un mensaje de texto.

_Para: Ashley Fink._   
_¡Hola Ashley! Acabo de terminar la entrevista con Chris y quería reunirme con él para la cena como una sorpresa, pero olvidé investigar en qué hotel está. ¿Tú sabes? ¿También podrías guardarme el secreto? ¡Estoy tratando de hacer que sea una sorpresa!_   
_¡Gracias, Ashley!_   
_-Darren._

Darren rodó los ojos después de leer el mensaje. Por desgracia, el mensaje ya estaba en su bandeja de salida. Había sido algo estúpido de enviar. Ashely seguramente le diría a Chris. No parecía legítimo en absoluto. Suspiró y arrojó el teléfono a la cama y se recostó contra las almohadas, maldiciendo su propia mente ridícula.

Sin embargo, el sonido de su teléfono vibrando lo hizo sentarse al instante. Lo tomó y miró para encontrar una respuesta de Ashley. Era simplemente el nombre de un hotel y una frase corta de Ashley diciéndole que más le valía pagar la cena. Darren sonrió y envió un _gracias, por supuesto que lo haré,_ entonces tomó la llave de su habitación y salió del hotel.

Saltó a su coche de alquiler y condujo por un tiempo, tratando de localizar el hotel de Chris. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir, pero tenía que verlo, tenía que hablar con él sobre lo que había sucedido.

Por último, encontró el hotel. Era un lugar bonito, mejor que el hotel en el que Darren estaba alojándose. Se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de en qué habitación estaba Chris. Era un gran hotel, así que era probable que tuviera una gran cantidad de pisos, por lo que tocar a todas las puertas no era una opción. No estaba seguro si le darían ese tipo de información en la recepción, pero tal vez si lo reconocían...

Darren fue a la recepción y esperó a que la mujer colgara el teléfono. Ella lo miró y sonrió cortésmente.

— Hola, —Darren la saludó.— Uh, mi co-estrella, Chris Colfer, está hospedado aquí y se me olvidó preguntarle en qué número de habitación está. No está contestando mi llamada por alguna razón... tal vez esté en la ducha ¿Podría decirme en qué habitación está?

La mujer lo miró por un momento.

— Tú eres el tipo de _Glee_ , ¿no?

Darren le dio su mejor sonrisa.— Uno de ellos, sí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, luego miró hacia su pantalla del ordenador. Un momento después, lo miró.

— Habitación 504, —le dijo ella.— El ascensor está ahí.

— Gracias, —dijo, y luego se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Él entró y apretó el botón con el número 5 y esperó mientras subía. Pensó en qué decir, pero no podía pensar en nada lo suficientemente bueno. El ascensor se detuvo con un fuerte ¡BING! y Darren salió a un pasillo largo. Caminó a lo largo de él y se detuvo cuando llegó al 504. Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta...


	3. Chapter 3

Chris se incorporó al oír un ligero golpe en la puerta. Rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, listo para decirle a la persona del otro lado que ya tenía toallas. Empujó hacia abajo la manija y abrió la puerta hacia él mismo.

— Tengo todo lo que necesito, gra...

Chris se detuvo.

— Oh, —pronunció.

Darren le dio una sonrisa débil.

— Hey, —dijo.— ¿Puedo pasar?

Chris hizo una pausa por un momento.— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Se preguntó si Darren estaba ahí para disculparse. Él esperaba que no. Si Darren estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado, él no sería capaz de manejarlo. No tenía sentido, en realidad no, porque no debería haber estado esperando nada. Se suponía que no iba a sentir cosas por Darren.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Darren preguntó de nuevo.

Chris suspiró y dio un paso atrás y Darren entró. Chris cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirarlo. Estaba de pie embarazosamente, -junto a la cama, de todos los lugares- con las manos en los bolsillos. Él miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad.

— Huh, —dijo.— Esto es mucho mejor que mi hotel.

Chris observó como Darren cruzaba la habitación para mirar por la ventana.

— Definitivamente nosotros tampoco tenemos una vista como esta en mi hotel, —dijo Darren con una sonrisa, señalando hacia la Torre Eiffel en la distancia.

— ¿Nosotros? —Chris se encontró a sí mismo preguntando.

Un momento incómodo de silencio pasó (el primero que habían experimentado juntos en mucho tiempo), entonces Darren volvió a mirarlo.

— Mi hermano, —dijo.— Él estuvo aquí. Se fue esta mañana. Te dije que tenía asuntos familiares, ¿cierto?

Chris asintió. Era ridículo que incluso hubiera pensado en Darren compartiendo una habitación de hotel con otra persona. ¿Por qué le interesaría eso? No era asunto de su incumbencia.

— Sí, —fue todo lo que dijo Darren después.

— ¿Entonces? no me has dicho por qué estás aquí, —dijo Chris, cruzando los brazos.

— Quería hablar, —dijo Darren, moviendo los ojos nerviosamente.— Sobre lo que pasó, quiero decir.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Chris preguntó, tratando de actuar como si nada.

No quería que Darren supiera que él consideraba que lo que había sucedido era algo de lo que tenían que hablar. En realidad, Chris debería haberle dicho a Darren simplemente que no debería haber hecho lo que hizo, porque daría lugar a que la gente hiciera más suposiciones. Darren probablemente iba a decirle que no había querido hacerlo y la manera más fácil salir de esto, sin hacerse daño, era actuar como si no fuera importante.

Darren, sin embargo, lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creerlo.

— ¿Estás loco? —Preguntó Darren.— No quise besarte.

Y ahí estaba: _No quise besarte._ Lo más probable es que a continuación viniera una disculpa, y Chris quería tan desesperadamente no tener que escuchar eso.

— Oh, eso, —dijo, deseando que su voz no se hubiera quebrado muy ligeramente como lo había hecho.— No te preocupes, no es importante.

— ¿No es importante? —preguntó Darren.

Chris asintió y cruzó la habitación hasta el armario. Empezó a revolver su ropa, en busca de nada.

— Como dijiste, de cualquier manera, la gente asumirá cosas, —dijo Chris.— Nada de eso es cierto, así que realmente no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

Podía sentir los ojos de Darren sobre él y, cuando por fin se volvió hacia él, estaban muy abiertos y llenos de... _¿dolor?_

Chris abrió la boca para hablar, pero Darren llegó primero.

— ¿Qué pasa si... —dijo Darren, dando un paso más cerca,— algo de _eso_ es verdad? ¿Qué pasa si yo quería besarte y no me arrepiento? ¿Aún así no tendríamos de qué preocuparnos?

**. . .**

— Darren, —Chris advirtió.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Darren.

Chris negó con la cabeza y Darren trató de leer su expresión, pero era demasiado difícil. Vio cómo Chris se movió hasta la zona de la pequeña cocina. Se apoyó en el mostrador y se cruzó de brazos, fijando los ojos en el suelo alfombrado bajo sus pies.

— No sé por qué estás aquí, —dijo Chris, en voz baja.— Ya te dije que no tiene importancia.

— Es importante para mí.

Ante eso, Chris alzó la mirada.

— Así es, —dijo Darren.— No puedo fingir más.

— Oh, por favor hazlo, —dijo Chris, abriendo más los ojos.

— No puedo, —dijo Darren, con firmeza.— Yo ni siquiera estaba consciente de ello al principio, pero últimamente se ha vuelto tan fuerte que no puedo no ser consciente de ello. Quería besarte, así que lo hice. No para fastidiarte, o hacerte enojar, o lo que sea, sino simplemente porque quería. Todavía quiero.

Chris arqueó las cejas y su boca se abrió en una pequeña forma de 'o'.

— Esto es una locura, —dijo, con una risita nerviosa.— Tú... —Chris se fue apagando y se limitó a negar con la cabeza.— ¿Es esto una broma? Sé que piensas que eres gracioso, Darren, y te lo hago creer porque eres siempre muy entusiasta acerca de tus propios chistes, pero a menudo son malos. Sobre todo este.

El corazón de Darren latía más rápido ahora.— No es una broma, —dijo, en voz baja.— Necesito saber si sentiste algo.

— Bueno, al principio me enojé, pero como he dicho, no importa, y...

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí importa! —Darren dijo, frustrado.— Importa. Importa mucho para mí. Dios, Chris.

Chris lo miraba con curiosidad.

— Okay, —dijo Darren.— Entiendo que no te interesa... que yo no te intereso, lo que sea. Pero no puedo fingir más, así que voy a seguir adelante y te lo diré. Todo.

— Realmente preferiría que no lo hicieras.

— Aún así, —dijo Darren.— Tengo que sacarlo.

Chris lo miró de cerca, entonces simplemente asintió con la cabeza una vez.

**. . .**

A Chris no le importaba lo que los científicos, o cualquier persona dijera, él definitivamente podía oír su propio corazón latiendo alocadamente. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado que esto ocurriría. ¿Cómo es que estaba pasando esto?

— Creo que... —Darren comenzó, frunciendo las cejas.— Quiero decir, estoy más que seguro que te amo.

Chris se atragantó, probablemente con el aire. Darren esperó a que recuperara el aliento para seguir adelante.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Darren.

Chris asintió y cruzó la habitación. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, de verdad, así que abrió la ventana. Darren le dio una expresión burlona.

— Hace, um, calor aquí, —él se excusó.— Um, continúa. —Se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y esperó, con los dedos temblando.

— Rompí con mi novia, —fue lo que dijo Darren a continuación.

Chris lo miró con incredulidad.— Por... —Él negó con la cabeza.— ¿Por mi culpa?

Darren asintió.

— Darren, eso es... —Negó con la cabeza de nuevo.— ¿Estás loco?

Darren rió.— Tal vez, —dijo.

— ¿Cuando hiciste eso? —Chris preguntó. ¿Había sabido Darren que iba a hacer su confesión antes de que vinieran a París? Esto era demasiado para asimilar.

— Justo antes de venir aquí, —dijo Darren.— La llamé desde mi hotel.

— Oh, Dios mío, —dijo Chris.— Rompiste con tu novia por teléfono, por mi culpa. Esto es... Darren. Esto es ridículo.

— Porque tú no me amas de vuelta, —dijo Darren.— Pero no importa, porque estar con ella y sentir lo que siento por ti...simplemente no. Mi relación sería una gran mentira, Chris.

— Nunca dije que no te amara de vuelta, —Chris se encontró diciéndole.

Los ojos brillantes de Darren se abrieron aún más y tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, esperando.

— No voy a mentir y decir que no me he sentido atraído por ti durante mucho tiempo, pero lo hice a un lado. No era algo que alguna vez imaginé que pasaria, así que decidí no pasar demasiado tiempo abatido por eso. Y durante mucho tiempo, no fue tan difícil de manejar, pero Darren, besándome como lo hiciste y ahora esto... —Chris se fue apagando. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir?— ¿Qué te haría amarme? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular.

— ¿Estás loco? —Preguntó Darren, con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios.— Eres una de las personas más talentosas con las que he tenido el placer de estar en contacto. Has logrado mucho ya. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Chris suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.— Eso no fue lo que quise decir, —dijo.— Yo solamente... ¿Qué le dijiste a ella, Darren? Esto es una locura, lo sabes.

— Le dije que estoy enamorado de ti.

— Dios, —dijo Chris.

—No importa, probablemente ella ya lo sabía. Yo no soy la persona más discreta, ya lo sabes. He estado sintiendo algo por ti desde hace mucho tiempo, ella tenía que haberlo sabido. Ella ni siquiera se lo tomó demasiado mal.

 _Demasiado mal._ La pobre chica.

— Darren, —dijo Chris.— Yo ni siquiera sé qué decir.

— La verdad, —dijo Darren.— Dijiste que no es que no me ames, pero tampoco has dicho que me amas. Necesito saber. Tengo que saber.

Chris dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana.— Te amo, —dijo, dándose cuenta de que era verdad.— Pero es que... He pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo que no, que yo ni siquiera sé exactamente cómo me siento acerca de... todo lo que respecta a ti.

Darren estaba sonriendo. Parecía una locura.

— ¿Qué? —Chris preguntó.

— Simplemente que no puedo creer que también me ames, —explicó Darren.— Pensé que me dirías que me perdiera. Esto es surrealista. _Tú me amas_. Eres tan brillante e inteligente y... _todo,_ y... y yo sólo soy... _un tipo cualquiera_ , y aún así me amas.

— Oh, no actúes como si no supieras lo increíble que eres, Darren, —pidió Chris, sonriendo.— Eres amado por casi _todo el mundo_ y además eres bastante agradable a la vista.

— Oh, ¿lo soy? —Darren preguntó, sonriendo ahora.

— Sexy como el infierno, —dijo Chris, sonriendo con más fuerza. Él no había querido decir eso en voz alta, pero Darren estaba radiante, así que no lo lamentaba mucho.— Esto sigue siendo una locura.

Darren asintió.— Probablemente.

— No sé qué se supone que debemos hacer a continuación.

— Yo dije que quería besarte, —dijo Darren.— Todavía quiero. Si estás bien con eso.

— Estoy de acuerdo con eso, —dijo Chris. Él estaba más que bien con eso.— Quiero decir, creo que esto está más allá de la locura, pero definitivamente estoy de acuerdo con que me beses. En los labios. Entre otros, um, lugares.

Darren estaba acercándose, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Yo podría estar de acuerdo con besarte en los labios, —dijo, llegando finalmente a Chris.— Y en otros lugares, también.

Chris se puso de pie y Darren envolvió los brazos alrededor de su esbelta cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí. Los brazos de Chris fueron instintivamente alrededor del cuello de Darren y luego los labios de Darren estaban en los suyos y su lengua estaba en su boca y se estaban _besando_ , más desesperada y más frenéticamente que nunca antes, y Chris sabía que era porque no se trataba de un beso de Blaine y Kurt, todo esto era de ellos, y wow, él absolutamente podría acostumbrarse a esto.

— Realmente te amo, —dijo Darren, apartándose. Besó la comisura de la boca de Chris.— Algo así como... mucho.

— Yo también te amo, —dijo Chris. Se sentía bien decirlo. Se sentía correcto.— ¿Crees que podamos... movernos? ¿Para la... um... la cama? —preguntó, ruborizándose.

Los ojos de Darren se oscurecieron un tono y se limitó a mirar a Chris, como si estuviera memorizando todos los contornos y las líneas de su rostro.

— Sí, —le dijo Darren finalmente.— Sí, me encantaría.

— Okay, —dijo Chris, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, los labios de Darren estaban en los suyos de nuevo y estaban caminando de vuelta a la cama, sin permitir que Chris rompiera el beso, incluso por un momento y Chris definitivamente no se quejaba.

Cayeron sobre la cama, con los labios unidos, con las manos tirando, y apretando, y _sintiendo,_ y Chris no estaba seguro de que hubiera deseado algo más en toda su vida.

— Te deseo, —Darren jadeó contra sus labios.— Te deseo.

Chris se colocó encima de él y lo empujó hacia atrás y luego se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo con fuerza.

— Me tienes. Estoy justo aquí, —le dijo a Darren.— Ahora haz algo al respecto.


	4. Chapter 4

Darren sintió el cambio en la atmósfera en el momento en que profundizó el beso. Chris había retrocedido; el lado relajado, confiado y sexy de él había desaparecido (aunque Darren todavía pensaba que era increíblemente sexy) y parecía tímido, como si no estuviera seguro.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Darren entre besos.

— Mhm, —dijo Chris.— Por supuesto.

Chris tiró de él para besarlo de nuevo, pero Darren quería asegurarse. Se echó hacia atrás y alzó la barbilla de Chris con un dedo, por lo que sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Darren.

— ¿Chris?

— ¿Qué? —Chris preguntó.— ¿Podemos...? —Trató de besarlo otra vez, pero Darren no cedió.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

— Nada, Darren.

— Obviamente, algo anda mal, —razonó.— Estabas sobre mí hace un segundo...

— Y estaría sobre ti de nuevo si no me impidieras seguir besándote.

— ...y ahora estás muy tranquilo y... nervioso. ¿Qué pasa?

Chris suspiró y volvió a caer sobre las almohadas. Observó a Darren por un tiempo, luego entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Alguna vez has hecho... esto?

— _¿Esto_ significa...?

— Ya sabes, —dijo Chris.— Con un hombre.

— Oh, —dijo Darren, entendiendo.— No... No todo. No.

Chris asintió lentamente.— Esta es una mala idea.

Darren negó con la cabeza.— No, —dijo.— ¿Qué? Chris, yo quiero. Quiero.

Chris sólo permanecía ahí, visiblemente preocupado.

— Sólo voy a necesitar un poco de orientación, —Darren continuó.

— Darren, —dijo Chris suspirando,— Esto es estúpido. Tú no... para ser honestos, soy incapaz de provocar cosas. No tengo el equipo adecuado...

Darren sonrió ligeramente.— Aquí, —dijo agarrando la mano de Chris. Él la tomó y la presionó contra el bulto en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Chris lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.— Eso es lo que según tú, no provocas en mí. Y para que conste, —él dijo, dejándose caer sobre Chris,— Me gusta tu equipo... muchísimo, y no me importaría ver más de él.

Chris sonrió entonces y era real, y Darren se sintió aliviado.

— ¿Está realmente sucediendo? —Preguntó Chris, jugando con el dobladillo de la camisa de Darren.

— Oh, definitivamente, —dijo Darren.— Sin embargo, puede que necesite algún tipo de diagrama.

— Es fácil, —dijo Chris, sonriendo.— La parte A va en la ranura B y eso es prácticamente todo.

— ¿Qué parte es la parte A? —Preguntó Darren.

— Esta parte, —dijo Chris, presionando con sus dedos la creciente erección de Darren.— La parte B es... —Chris continuó, tomando la mano de Darren y moviéndola hacia abajo detrás de él,— justo aquí.

Darren tragó saliva y apretó los dedos contra la línea por el centro de los pantalones vaqueros de Chris, dónde estaba su culo y Chris se arqueó contra él y se besaron de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa si incorporamos el uso de la parte C? —Preguntó Darren.

Chris le dio una mirada inquisitiva.— ¿Parte C?

— Mhm, —dijo Darren, pasando el pulgar por los labios de Chris.— ¿Te importa si pongo tu parte A dentro de mi parte C?

— Dios, —dijo Chris.— No preguntes, sólo hazlo.

— Con muchísimo gusto, —dijo Darren, deslizándose por el cuerpo de Chris.

**. . .**

Chris permaneció ahí con asombro, contemplando la oscura masa de rizos enterrados entre sus piernas, los labios rojos estirados alrededor de su pene, los ojos color cobre que lo miraban a través de los párpados entreabiertos y casi no lo podía creer.

_Darren Criss le estaba dando una mamada._

Y él era muy, pero muy bueno en eso. Los dedos de Chris encontraron su camino en los suaves rizos de Darren y gimió cuando la lengua de Darren rodeó la hendidura de su pene y luego se deslizó a lo largo de esa vena en la parte inferior. Chris estaba tirando del cabello de Darren, probablemente demasiado duro, pero no podía evitarlo. La vista y la sensación de Darren entre sus piernas era demasiado y él no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría soportar.

— Darren, —exhaló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.— Darren, detente. _Detente_.

— Mngh, —Darren murmuró, chupando una vez más antes de retroceder y liberar el miembro de Chris de su boca húmeda.— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, mirando hacia él. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y dilatados, y su cabello era un desastre, pero Dios, él se veía tan hermoso.

— Parte A en la ranura B, ¿recuerdas? —Chris dijo. Darren se encogió de hombros.— Si la parte C sigue chupando la parte A, la parte A no va a durar el tiempo suficiente para la parte A / B, —subrayó Chris.

Darren permaneció ajeno.— Esas son demasiadas partes como para hacer un seguimiento de ellas, Chris.

Chris rodó los ojos. Iba a tener que _decirlo._

— Darren, —dijo con calma.— Eres muy bueno haciendo... esto. Mamándomela, quiero decir, y como que quiero que me cojas, pero si sigues chupándome, no voy a durar el tiempo suficiente para que me cojas. ¿Entiendes?

— _Ohhh,_ —dijo Darren con una pequeña sonrisa a medida que se arrastraba sobre él.— Lo tengo, —dijo.— Entiendo el concepto de lo que va a seguir a partir de aquí, pero nunca he, ya sabes, preparado a alguien para el... uh... el sexo real.

Chris sonrió. Darren parecía nervioso por primera vez. Se sintió aliviado de no ser el único.

— Bueno, —dijo Chris, levantándose hasta tirar suavemente del cuello de Darren,— necesitamos estar desnudos para la... um... _parte de la preparación._ Al menos de la cintura para abajo.

— Desnudos, —dijo Darren.— Quiero verte desnudo.

Chris se rió entre dientes.— Yo también quiero verte, —dijo.

— Me siento como un adolescente torpe, —dijo Darren a Chris, pasando una mano por su cabello.— Lo siento, nunca había... esto es nuevo y lo quiero hacer bien. Quiero que signifique algo.

— Es contigo, —dijo Chris, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darren y besando sus labios suavemente,— por supuesto que va a significar algo.

**. . .**

— Dios, Chris, —Darren respiró una vez que Chris estuvo tendido ahí con sólo sus pantalones y calzoncillos en los tobillos.— Eres tan increíblemente hermoso.

Chris sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron y Darren no pudo evitar la sonrisa que creció en sus propios labios. Permaneció ahí un momento, sólo mirando, y luego se movió de nuevo y se deshizo completamente de los pantalones vaqueros y la ropa interior de Chris.

— Me siento terriblemente desnudo, —dijo Chris.

— Probablemente porque estás muy desnudo, —dijo Darren, sonriendo.

— Gracioso, —dijo Chris.— ¿Te sientes terriblemente vestido?

— Estoy impecablemente vestido, gracias, —dijo Darren haciendo algo parecido a un puchero en sus labios.

— Tal vez demasiado vestido, —dijo Chris.— ¿Podemos hacer algo al respecto?

Darren sonrió.— Sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo.

— Darren, —advirtió Chris, pero sonreía.— Por favor, sólo quitarte la ropa y ven aquí.

— Bien, —dijo Darren, poniéndose serio.

Él se bajó de la cama y se puso de pie, luego comenzó a desvestirse, al tanto de los ojos azules de Chris que lo observaban con atención. Darren era consciente, por supuesto, del hecho de que no estaba desfigurado horriblemente, ni era la persona más fea del planeta, pero con Chris acostado ahí, todo pálido y maravilloso, observándolo con atención con ojos grandes y oscuros, el corazón de Darren revoloteó en su pecho y se sintió extremadamente consciente de sí mismo.

Dejó caer la camisa al suelo y mantuvo la mirada en sus manos mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

— Dios, —dijo Chris en un débil susurro, y sólo entonces Darren alzó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Darren.

— Eres ciertamente... rico en el área de la belleza, —dijo Chris.

— Mira quien habla, —dijo Darren, riendo nerviosamente.

— Estás ruborizado, —Chris señaló.

Genial, era justo lo que quería oír.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —Preguntó Chris con un destello de diversión en sus ojos.

— No, —Darren resopló.— Yo... me estás _mirando_ y... supongo que me pones un poco nervioso, —admitió.

— Muy pronto voy a estar haciendo mucho más que mirar, así que sugiero que lo superes, —dijo Chris, sentándose y moviéndose hacia abajo de la cama.— Bueno, espero que muy pronto.

Las manos de Darren se detuvieron cuando Chris se acercó a presionar la palma de su mano en el pecho de Darren, justo encima de donde estaba su corazón.

— Eres precioso, Darren, —Chris le dijo con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.— Me gustaría que lo recordaras e hicieras los nervios a un lado.

Darren sonrió y asintió.— Está bien, —dijo poniendo una mano sobre la de Chris.— Está bien. Voy a... —se detuvo e hizo un gesto a su cinturón medio abierto.

Chris asintió y se colocó sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo, con una mano acariciando su erección con aire ausente. Darren desabrochó rápidamente su cinturón y lo dejó caer al suelo, antes de desabrochar sus pantalones vaqueros. Miró a Chris antes de empujarlo hacia abajo y Chris se limitó a sonreír y se lamió los labios. Darren sonrió y se bajó los bóxers y entonces estaba desnudo.

Chris no perdió el tiempo, bajó la mirada al instante y Darren sintió sus mejillas arder. Esperó ansioso, hasta que Chris levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de Darren. Para gran alegría de Darren, Chris sonrió.

— Ven aquí, —dijo en voz baja y Darren se acercó a él.

Chris tomó su mano y tiró de la suya suavemente hacia adelante hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Las manos de Chris estaban en su espalda desnuda y lo atraía más hacia él, hasta que Chris estaba tendido de espaldas con Darren encima, besándolo con suavidad, pero con pasión. Darren podía sentir la erección de Chris presionada con fuerza contra su estómago. También era consciente de su propia erección contra la cadera de Chris y tuvo que resistir el impulso de frotarse ahí.

Darren dejó escapar un jadeo que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo cuando sintió los dedos delgados de Chris envolviéndose alrededor de su pene. No podía decir si estaba aliviado o simplemente más frustrado sexualmente, pero apretó las caderas hacia delante, instando a Chris para que siguiera tocándolo de esa manera.

— Tengo que levantarme, —dijo Chris. Su pulgar presionando sobre la hendidura del miembro de Darren, donde ya se estaba formando líquido pre seminal.— Darren, —dijo contra los labios de Darren.— Tengo que levantarme por un minuto.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Darren, besándolo de nuevo.

— Porque vamos muy rápido y necesitamos lubricante, o va a ser casi insoportablemente doloroso.

—Mm, okay, —dijo Darren, mordiéndole la boca de nuevo antes de apartarse.

Se sentó en la cama y vio como Chris andaba de puntillas por la habitación hacia su maleta cerca del armario. Él sonrió, bebiéndose con los ojos su cuerpo perfecto. Chris se agachó para buscar su maleta y Darren podía ver sus huesos en movimiento bajo la piel suave mientras se acomodaba en el suelo. Le intrigaba cuán diferentes eran sus cuerpos. Chris era pálido y suave, mientras que él era todo oscuro y un poco angular. Le encantaba que encajaban entre sí, a pesar de todo.

— ¿Por qué tienes lubricante? —Preguntó Darren.

Chris se encogió de hombros.— En caso de emergencia.

— ¿Cómo cuál? —Preguntó Darren.

— Como esta, —dijo Chris, con una risita.— ¡Ajá! ¡Lo tengo!

Darren sonrió y esperó a que Chris volviera a la cama. Subió y se colocó junto a Darren con el pequeño tubo de lubricante en la mano. Lo colocó sobre la cama y Darren lo miró.

— Lo haré yo mismo si quieres, —dijo Chris, colocando una mano en el muslo de Darren.— No es la gran cosa.

Darren tragó.— No, —le dijo a Chris.— Quiero hacerlo. Me encantaría hacerlo.

Chris sonrió y le apretó el muslo, luego se puso de rodillas y pasó una pierna por encima del cuerpo de Darren, hasta que sus muslos estuvieron a cada lado de las caderas de Darren. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó profundamente.

— ¿Cómo hacemos esto? —Preguntó Darren.

— Todo depende de ti, —dijo Chris.— ¿Cómo me quieres?

Darren vaciló.

— Um, —dijo.— Yo... Me gustaría mirarte cuando... Quiero verte venir.

Chris sonrió.— Está bien, —dijo.— Deberíamos...

Darren asintió y tomó el lubricante en la mano. Chris besó sus labios dulcemente una vez, luego se dio la vuelta y agarró una almohada. Él la metió debajo de su estómago y dobló las rodillas, los ojos de Darren siguieron la línea de su columna vertebral, y luego hacia abajo sobre la hendidura de su trasero y, finalmente, en la firme apertura rosada.

Darren sintió su miembro tensarse, así que destapó el lubricante y se recubrió los dedos con él, luego se movió para tocar.

— Caliéntalo con los dedos primero, —Chris lo instruyó.— E... está, ya sabes, frío.

Darren murmuró y se frotó los dedos por un momento, hasta que Chris dejó escapar un pequeño 'okay'. Darren hizo una pausa, luego se movió en la cama para estar casi encima de Chris.

Chris frunció el entrecejo.— ¿Qué estás hac...? ¡Mmph!

Darren lo silenció besándolo, mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo del cuerpo de Chris y la otra por la espalda hasta que sus dedos se cernieron sobre el agujero de Chris. Él continuó besándolo mientras presionaba el primer dedo por encima, sólo rozándolo y resbalándolo. Repitió el movimiento una y otra vez antes de presionar la punta de su dedo en el interior. Estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con que el cuerpo de Chris se lo tragó.

— ¿Está bien? —Darren preguntó, lamiendo el labio inferior de Chris.

— Mhm, —Chris gimió.— Otro.

— ¿Ya?

— Darren.

— Bien, —dijo Darren, sonriendo.

Alineó otro dedo y lo introdujo, también impresionado por la forma en que el cuerpo de Chris se abría para él. Bombeó sus dedos dentro y fuera un par de veces, llenando de lubricante las paredes y abriéndolo más y más hasta que estaba pidiendo un tercer dedo. Darren lo complació y muy pronto, los tres dedos se deslizaban libremente dentro y fuera.

— Dobla tu dedo, —dijo Chris.— Justo... ¡Darren! ¡Justo... _ahí!_

Darren vio como Chris se deshacía debajo de él, gimiendo incoherentemente en el colchón y Dios, se veía tan increíble.

— Por favor, —Chris gritó.— Te necesito dentro de mí. Darren, por favor.

Darren asintió.— Sí, —dijo.— Está bien. Yo...

Chris se incorporó, obligando a los dedos de Darren a salir de él, y luego se volteó hasta descansar sobre su espalda. Colocó sus piernas en el aire para que su agujero abierto estuviera en exhibición.

— Sólo... Ponte lubricante y... adelante.

Darren asintió de nuevo y tomó el lubricante. Exprimió un poco en la palma de su mano y luego siseó cuando el líquido frío tocó su caliente y duro miembro. Chris estaba riendo.

— Te advertí sobre calentarlo, —le dijo.

— Lo olvidé, —dijo Darren.

— Evidentemente, —dijo Chris.— ¿Estás listo?

Darren asintió.— ¿Tú?

—Absolutamente, —dijo Chris.

Darren avanzó poco a poco hasta que estuvo tan cerca como tenía que estar. Se agachó y presionó la cabeza de su pene en la apertura de Chris, luego agarró sus caderas y comenzó a empujarse en su interior. Los dedos de Chris estaban envueltos alrededor de las muñecas de Darren y apretó su agarre cuando Darren se movió hasta el fondo. Pronto, él había tocado fondo y Chris estaba jadeando. Estaba tan apretado y caliente y tenía que moverse, pero Chris estaba apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos.

— Sólo dame un minuto, —dijo Chris.— Es sólo que... ha pasado un tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto es 'un tiempo'?

— Irrelevante, —dijo Chris, sonriendo.— Okay, puedes moverte ahora.

**. . .**

Chris echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Darren lo embestía. Estaba dejando salir pequeños _ahh_ 's y usaba sus manos para atraer las caderas de Darren para encontrarse con las suyas. Los ojos de Darren estaban entrecerrados, pero nunca quitaba la mirada del rostro de Chris durante más de un segundo a la vez. Sus rizos negros estaban pegados a la frente y tenía la boca medio abierta y roja por el exceso de besos.

Chris empujó sus caderas para encontrarse con las embestidas de Darren y con cada empuje hacia adelante, el miembro de Darren golpeaba su próstata de la mejor manera y Chris honestamente se iba a venir sólo con la sensación de Darren en su interior. Junto con el hecho de que se sentía increíble, era _Darren_ y era algo que en realidad nunca pensó que sucedería, así que el hecho de que Darren estuviera dentro de él significaba que estaba más cerca de venirse.

— Eres tan caliente, —Darren exclamó.— Eres tan bello y caliente.

— U... un vocabulario extenso, —bromeó Chris, luego gimió porque sentía el remolino familiar en la parte baja del estómago.— Me voy a venir.

— Dios, —dijo Darren con los ojos muy abiertos.— ¿Sólo por esto?

— Estoy... _Ohh._ Voy a asumir q-que nunca has tenido algo go-golpeando tu pr-próstata una y o-otra vez.— Darren levantó una ceja, pero no se detuvo o ralentizó sus embestidas.— Te voy a enseñar en algún momento, —dijo Chris, cerrando los ojos.— Joder.

— ¿Cerca?

— Prácticamente ahó, Darr... _¡Oh, Dios mío, ahí!_

Darren había envuelto los dedos alrededor del miembro de Chris y había sido suficiente para traerlo al instante. Se vino con fuerza sobre la mano de Darren y entre el pecho de ambos, Darren gritaba mientras se empujaba y se empujaba y se vino dentro de Chris. Siguieron moviéndose hasta que bajaron de sus orgasmos y luego Darren se derrumbó encima de Chris. Permanecieron así, respirando por un largo tiempo.

— No me puedo mover, —Chris murmuró, tratando de quitar a Darren de encima de él.

— Entonces no lo hagas.

— ¡Darren, no te duermas sobre mí!

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Darren, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Chris.

— Porque estamos muy sucios.

— No me importa.

— Darren, —dijo Chris, por fin reuniendo la fuerza suficiente para quitar a Darren de encima de su cuerpo.— Lo digo en serio. Me siento asqueroso y tengo que limpiarme. Ambos tenems que hacerlo. Puedes dormirte después.

Darren suspiró y se sentó.— Está bien, —dijo.— Ve a limpiarte mientras que cambio las sábanas.

— Gracias, —dijo Chris, luego se volteó y caminó hacia el baño.

**. . .**

Chris esperó en la cama recién hecha mientras Darren se limpiaba en el baño. Se quedó mirando al techo, impresionado por todo esto. Era como una especie de universo alterno, donde todo estaba al revés y totalmente contrario a cómo eran las cosas en la tierra. Sin embargo, Chris no tenía ninguna queja. ¿Cómo iba a tener?

Darren salió canturreando en voz baja para sí mismo. Le sonrió a Chris y se dejó caer a su lado.

— ¿Te he hecho daño en el culo? —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca.

— Qué romántico, —dijo Chris, poniendo los ojos en blanco.— Voy a estar bien. ¿Quieres quedarte?

— ¿La noche? —Darren preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

— La noche, —Chris repitió.— El fin de semana. Para siempre. Lo que esté bien para ti.

— Para siempre, —dijo Darren, besando el hombro desnudo de Chris.— Para siempre está bien para mi.

Chris sonrió.— Para mi también.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris se puso de costado y se quedó mirando la forma de dormir de Darren. Esperó el pánico, el arrepentimiento y la sensación del frío en la sangre por sus venas, pero nunca llegó. De hecho, se sentía relajado y tranquilo.

Las fotos iban a ser liberadas, por no hablar de la entrevista, y la gente se iba a volver loca. Ahora que los rumores de que estaban enamorados eran realmente ciertos, Chris se sentía más consciente de todo, pero él no estaba en el borde, o nervioso, él sólo quería inclinarse y besar la nuca de Darren.

Chris sonrió y comenzó a moverse en la cama, pero un zumbido sonó. Se detuvo y se sentó, tratando de localizar su teléfono. Estaba en la pequeña mesa al otro lado de la habitación y por lo que él recordaba, estaba apagado. El sonido tenía que venir desde el teléfono de Darren.

— Darren, —Chris susurró, dándole una suave sacudida.— Darren, despierta.

Darren murmuró y se dio la vuelta. Chris chasqueó la lengua y lo sacudió con más fuerza.

— Tu teléfono está sonando, —Chris le informó.— Podría ser importante.

— ¿Eh?

— Darren, —dijo Chris con un poco de molestia.— Tu teléfono.

Darren se enderezó y entrecerró los ojos.— Oh, —dijo.— Probablemente no sea nada. Ven aquí y duerme.

Chris empujó el brazo extendido de Darren suavemente.— Darren, —dijo de nuevo.

— ¿Mmph?

— ¡Contesta el teléfono!

Darren suspiró y se sentó. Miró a Chris.— Está bien, —dijo.

— Está bien.

Los labios de Chris se alzaron en una pequeña sonrisa y Darren le lanzó una almohada antes de salir de la cama para recuperar su ropa del suelo. Chris se incorporó sobre un codo y sólo lo observó. La piel cetrina de Darren estaba pálida en el az de luz del sol que se deslizaba a través de la ventana. Su cuerpo era todo huesos y ángulos y músculos, y su cabello era un desastre. Chris se ahogó en silencio mientras observaba a Darren agacharse para sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo.

— Oh, mierda, —dijo Darren, enderezándose.

— ¿Hmm? ¿qué? —Chris preguntó.

—Tengo seis llamadas perdidas y una tonelada de mensajes de texto, —dijo Darren.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Darren se encogió de hombros y empezó a apretar botones.

— Pues... —dijo Darren, levantando la mirada.

— ¿Sí? —Chris preguntó.— ¿Es la entrevista? Porque los dos sabíamos que la gente iba a hacer suposiciones...

— No es la entrevista, —dijo Darren, caminando de vuelta a la cama.— Estoy sorprendido de que tu teléfono no se esté volviendo loco, también.

— Está apagado, —dijo Chris, apartando las sábanas y saliendo de la cama. Por un momento fue consciente de los ojos de Darren viajando por su cuerpo, pero no le hizo caso y tomó el teléfono, antes de regresar.

Chris encendió su teléfono de nuevo y esperó, y luego vio que él también tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes.

— Es el video, —dijo Darren, cuando Chris abrió sus mensajes de texto.— Yo no sabía que estaban grabando la sesión de fotos.

— Yo tampoco, —dijo Chris, lanzando su teléfono sobre la cama.

Se puso de pie de nuevo y agarró el estuche de su laptop de su maleta, y luego regresó por segunda vez. Darren se sentó junto a él y esperó a que la laptop se pusiera en marcha para que pudieran acceder a Internet. Cuando por fin funcionó, Chris buscó el vídeo y se congeló cuando vio que ya tenía miles de vistas.

— Esto no es bueno, —murmuró, antes de pulsar el botón de reproducción.

Observaron y cuando los labios de Darren se unieron a los de Chris, era muy obvio que no habían estado en su papel. Era fácil ver que Chris estaba sorprendido, pero agradablemente, y luego sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor del cuello de Darren y esto era diferente de cualquier beso entre Kurt y Blaine que jamás se hubiera filmado. Este era un beso de Chris y Darren y era evidentemente obvio, y por lo que Chris podría decir de los comentarios debajo, todo el mundo estaba más que consciente de ello.

— Wow, —fue todo lo que dijo Darren.

Chris asintió lentamente. Lo volvieron a ver y luego Chris fue a su Twitter para ver lo que la gente decía. Cada tweet en sus menciones era respecto al beso y las fotos del rodaje, y mientras actualizaba, se dio cuenta de que más y más de ellos contenían algo de la entrevista, lo que significaba que había probablemente sido liberada.

Había sabido que esto pasaría y no le había asustado en lo más mínimo, pero ahora, él se sentía levemente enfermo e incierto.

— Podríamos hacerlo pasar como una cosa entre Kurt y Blaine, —dijo Chris.— Digo, nada de eso es prueba suficiente...

Darren suspiró.

— ¿Qué? —Chris preguntó, cerrando la laptop y colocándola en el suelo junto a la cama. Se volvió para mirar a Darren, que estaba sentado sobre las almohadas, aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos.

— Dijiste que podíamos hacerlo pasar como algo entre Kurt y Blaine, —dijo lentamente,— pero ¿de verdad queremos hacer eso?

Chris parpadeó un par de veces.

— Yo... ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

— Sólo quiero decir que prácticamente está a la intemperie, —dijo Darren.— Tal vez deberíamos... admitirlo.

— Admitirlo, —Chris repitió.

— Admitir que esto es real, —ofertó Darren.— Es real, ¿no? No estás teniendo segundos pensamientos, ¿o sí?

— Estamos... —Chris se apagó y pensó por un momento.— ¿Estamos en una _relación?_

Darren simplemente lo miró fijamente por varios segundos.— Bueno, yo pensé que lo estábamos, sí, —dijo.— ¿Pensaste que era sólo sexo?

Chris no sabía realmente lo que él pensaba.

— Bueno, sí, —dijo de todos modos.

— ¿Es eso lo que esperabas? ¿Que fuera algo de una noche? ¿O que podríamos tener una especie de... cosa de amigos con beneficios?

— Yo no esperaba nada, Darren, —dijo Chris, con un suspiro.— Esto es un desastre. No deberías haberme besado.

— No hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora, —dijo Darren.— Además, tú correspondiste a mi beso.

Chris resopló.

— Supongo que realmente no hablamos de lo que significaba, —Darren continuó.

— Sí...

— Pero... significó algo, ¿no?

Chris se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto que sí, pero si esta conversación se iba a acabar con Darren diciéndole que en realidad no sintió nada, encogerse de hombros era la única respuesta que le daría.

— Significó para mí, —dijo Darren, con ojos muy abiertos y suplicantes.

Chris dejó escapar un suspiro.— También significó para mí, —dijo.— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres de todo esto?

— A ti, —fue la respuesta de Darren.— No me importa cómo quieras llamarlo. Una relación, novio y novio, amantes, lo que sea. Yo sólo te quiero a ti.

Chris sintió que su corazón se contraía y sonrió con tristeza.— Yo también te quiero, —dijo.— Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

— No veo por qué tenemos que ocultarlo.

— ¿No eres muy reservado acerca de todas tus relaciones? —Chris preguntó.—Quiero decir, tú siempre dices que no dirás nada y todo eso. Supongo que así es como vas a manejar la situación.

— Podría hacer eso, es verdad, —dijo Darren.— Pero no sé si quiero.

Chris levantó la mirada y frunció el entrecejo.— No entiendo.

— ¿Qué vas a decir cuando la gente te pregunte si tienes novio?

Chris suspiró.— No lo sé, —dijo.— Nunca he tenido a alguien lo suficientemente serio como para tener que preocuparme acerca de admitirlo con cualquiera.

— Correcto, —dijo Darren entusiasmado.— Entonces vamos a hacerlo. Admitámoslo si nos lo preguntan.

Chris negó con la cabeza.— La discreción es lo tuyo.

— Era lo mío, —dijo Darren.— Pero nunca he estado en una relación contigo. Estaría feliz de decirle a la gente que estoy enamorado de ti.

Ah, claro. Darren estaba enamorado de él.

_Darren estaba enamorado de él._

— Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, — Chris admitió.— Lo estoy. No sé si te lo dejé claro ayer, —dijo.— Sin embargo es cierto. Te amo.

Darren sonrió y tomó la mano de Chris en la suya. Miró a Chris a los ojos y sonrió.

— Lo voy a decir, —dijo Darren.— Si me preguntan, voy a admitir que te amo y que estamos en una relación.

Chris se rió entre dientes. Su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho.— Creo que sería insensible de tu parte hacer eso tan pronto después de romper con tu novia.

Darren rodó los ojos.— No es mi culpa que me haya enamorado de ti.

— Hmm, —dijo Chris.— Supongo que no podemos realmente ocultarlo, ¿o sí? Quiero decir, podríamos, pero nadie lo creería. Tú también viste ese video. Es demasiado real. Todo el mundo debe saberlo ya.

Darren rió en silencio y tomó su teléfono en sus manos de nuevo.

— Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? —Darren dijo, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Chris preguntó, mirando a su teléfono.

— Twitteando.

— _¿Twitteando?_ Nunca twitteas, —exclamó Chris. Entonces se dio cuenta.— Oh, Dios mío. ¿Estás haciendo la gran revelación en _Twitter?_

— ¿Por qué no? —Darren preguntó, con un encogimiento de hombros.

Chris negó con la cabeza. Esto era una locura.

— Esto es una locura, —dijo en voz alta.

Darren estaba presionando los botones de su teclado y luego se echó hacia atrás y sonrió feliz.

— Revisa tus tweets, —le dijo a Chris.

Chris lo miró atentamente, respiró hondo y tomó su teléfono. Se fue a twitter y luego a la página de Twitter de Darren y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Chris levantó la mirada e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

— El mundo está a punto de explotar, —dijo con un suspiro.

— Y yo estoy a punto de morir de hambre, —dijo Darren.— Llama para que nos traigan el desayuno.

Chris tiró su teléfono y subió para acercarse a Darren hasta estar cernido sobre él. Darren se acercó y tomó sus caderas con las manos. Chris le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Pensándolo bien, —dijo Darren, atrayéndolo más hacia él,— Podría ir por un desayuno tardío. ¡O un almuerzo temprano! Esto parece una idea mucho mejor.

Chris chilló mientras Darren lo acercaba más, pero fue silenciado por la prensa caliente de los labios de Darren contra los suyos. No habían venido con intención de terminar en esta situación, pero ambos estaban completamente seguros de que definitivamente no se arrepentirían.

Las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse mucho más locas, pero hasta entonces, todavía tenían un poco de tiempo para ellos mismos, e iban a sacarle el máximo de provecho.

**... FIN ...**


End file.
